


Amelioration

by nintenboyy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also Implied XigXem i guess, Emotional, Fluff and Angst, Implied XemSai, Organization XIII Being A Family, Xemnas Being Nice For Once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintenboyy/pseuds/nintenboyy
Summary: An alternate happy ending for Xemnas and the Organization. After having lost in the Keyblade War, Xemnas awakens to find out that he and the rest of the Nobodies have something peculiar about them.





	Amelioration

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in a while so forgive me if it seems a bit hasty ! i still hope you enjoy it though, and please leave feedback if you’d like!

 

 

“Sir...?” A familiar voice called out, with noticeable concern in its tone.

 

Xemnas began to open his eyes, slowly but surely, and a blurred image of blue came into view. The superior exhaled sharply, rubbing his eyes rather hastily. Once his vision returned to him, there was his second-in-command, staring at him from above.

 

“S..Saix...?” murmured Xemnas, not sure if what he was experiencing was even real.

 

“Yes,” he replied warmly, much to Xemnas’ confusion. He usually didn’t sound this...emotional. “You were asleep for quite some time. We were afraid that you weren’t going to wake up, but it’s good to see you’re well.”

 

Xemnas sat up on the bed, grasping the sheets while he observed the area. They’re in his room. But why? Why are they suddenly back at the castle? Why aren’t they at the Keyblade Graveyard? Why aren’t there any injuries? Why does Saix appear to be so...full of life? Why are they...still existing? His eyes darted in bewilderment trying to assess the situation.

 

“Saix...what exactly is going on here?”

 

Saix looked at his superior with a tender gaze, a smile beginning to form on his lips.

 

“We got our wish.”

 

Xemnas continued to stare into Saix’s eyes, now green instead of Xehanort’s golden color. It was painfully obvious how puzzled the man was, and Saix could only laugh in amusement.

 

“Sir,” he whispered. “We...have hearts.”

 

It’s as if those words had pierced through Xemnas’ chest. There was no way. His entire life, he had gone without emotion, without empathy, without understanding. Nothingness had seeped its way into his very being, and yet he’s here, with the sudden growth of a heart?

 

Saix gently held his hand, urging him to stand.

 

“I see that you are still unaware. Come with me. To the Grey Area.”

 

Xemnas hesitated for a brief moment, wanting to explode at Saix right then and there. This was all some sort of cruel joke, wasn’t it? Maybe even some twisted vision from the afterlife. Still, he wished to know the truth. He firmly tightened his grip on Saix’s hand as they walked out of the bedroom door.

 

The castle had an eerily cheerful atmosphere, unlike anything he had remembered. The sounds of their boots and the jangling of the coats’ chains filled the hallways as they made their way downstairs.

 

Before entering the Grey Area, Saix paused, now swinging his arm that held Xemnas’ hand back and forth.

 

“Are you ready, sir?” he said with an enthusiastic inflection.

 

“I...suppose so.”

 

The doors opened, a small creaking noise emitting from them. A bright light engulfed the room abruptly before fading into the place Xemnas had distinctly memorized. The sight that appeared before him, however, made his eyes widen in disbelief.

 

All the members of the original Organization XIII, alive and bursting with energy. Xigbar with his playful and sarcastic attitude, but with even more flare. Lexaeus being oddly sociable. Xaldin seemingly at peace, with a grin on his face. Marluxia and Larxene engaging in a fast-paced conversation, both attempting to outshine the other. Demyx dancing around with his sitar, serenading the other members (although a bit off in pitch). Luxord and Axel playing a game of cards with intense passion in their eyes, with the latter aiming to cheat the other. Vexen being observant and supportive while Zexion practiced his illusions; a cheerful look on his face.

 

Xemnas could hardly believe what he was witnessing. Those who were cold, deceitful and selfish, now with the ability to feel comradery. Happiness. A strong feeling began to well within the superior, and yet, he couldn’t even discern what it was.

 

Saix lightly tapped Xemnas’ shoulder, signaling him to direct his attention to the corner of the room.

 

“I believe it would please you to see this.” he spoke softly.

 

In the very corner of the Grey Area was something truly remarkable. Roxas, there in the flesh, as if he never disappeared. He was holding something glittery in his hands, and was adamant on not letting it fall. He looked to be in pure euphoria, like his pain had vanished completely. Xemnas clutched his chest, his arm slightly shaking, his grip on Saix’s hand getting tighter and tighter. It had reminded him of a vivid memory. A memory of a boy long forgotten, but found in the depths of his newly grown heart.

 

“Roxas.....Ventus....” he muttered under his breath. It was almost a struggle for the words to come out.

 

Roxas unclenches his hand, revealing a sparkling charm, in the shape of a star. He handed it off to someone previously out of Xemnas’ sight. A smaller hand went out to grab it, and a faint giggle could be heard. From out of nowhere, that young girl Xemnas had always detested before, was right in front of him.

 

Xion. The puppet of the organization, somehow back in Xemnas’ memory. It was a miracle that she was even there at all. At that very moment, it became too much to bear. The emotions Xemnas had once never felt came swarming down on him. His expression in a mix of pain and shock. He let out a startling scream, ending the clamor and noise inside the room, as the other members began to stare at him; some with worry, some with understanding.

 

Saix then clutched both of his superior’s hands, raising them close to his face.

 

“Sir...please. It’s going to b—“

 

The blue haired diviner felt a single wet spot on his skin. Then a heavy breath. More wet spots.

 

Xemnas broke down in tears, his breathing becoming more erratic. His whole body starting to tremble, feeling as if he could collapse at any moment. He tried to form a sentence, but it felt like knives were in his throat. The emotions all at once giving him pain. The rest of the organization watched in awe, as the one they called their leader, their superior, a man of pure emptiness, letting his emotions overflow.

 

Xemnas soon gained control over himself, tears still streaming down his brown skin. He looked up at Saix, focusing on him intently, and then at the rest of his colleagues. For the first time in his life, a genuine feeling of joy took over him.

 

Without even noticing, Saix embraced him, his grip rather painful, but still filled with care. Xigbar got up from lounging and put his arm over the silver-haired man, pretending not to care.

 

“Heh. Welcome back, Xem. We missed ya...I know I did. Enjoyin’ your heart?” he said with a surprisingly loving tone.

 

Soon, Xemnas was surrounded by his colleagues, all gathering to comfort him. These were people that he manipulated. Lied to. Treated them as lesser than him. People he wouldn’t have given a second thought in the past. And yet, they all sympathize with him. Accept him. He was actually glad to see them, to know that they were all happy, living without anymore suffering. It’s as if he had a family. Friends. Something he had been longing for but could never obtain. Was this really what a heart could do to former nobodies?

 

“All of you..” he began, his voice getting shaky as he spoke. “Thank you. From this day forward, we are finally free. Free to truly exist, and I couldn’t imagine a better way to experience it.” It was hard to believe this was coming from Xemnas himself.

 

A sense of love filled the room. For once, the organization felt like they shared a true bond, one that could last for ages. Their mission complete, their spirits lifted, their pain erased. This was what they all desired.

 

“Please. Continue with your activities. I shall arrange a meeting to discuss things at a later time.”

 

As the other members returned to their spots, amazed at how much a heart changed their superior, Xemnas looked upon them with fondness. He turned to look at Saix, both sharing a sincere feeling of relief. Elation.

 

“Saix....” Xemnas called out calmly.

 

“Lord Xemnas, you need not say anymore.” Saix remarked. The two acted as if they could read each other’s minds.

 

“I see.”

 

“And..Xemnas?” Saix added.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please. Call me Isa.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
